City of Darkness
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: Home. It's where your heart is. Or so they say. What if you don't have a heart? I think I'm broken far beyond repair. It's not your fault, your the one who tried. Not that this shit matters. Because out here in the dark, death is what we call home. Sequel to Arrow's in The Darkness. Alyssa Dixon is out searching for answers, in hopes of finding herself before she loses her mind.


_**A|N: **_

**HOLY ISH WHO AM I?!**

**Lol hello my lovelies, Mel is back with more of your favorite mini Dixon, Alyssa!**

**Get ready for the super exciting sequel of Arrow's of The Darkness! If you haven't read AiTD yet, THEN BACK THE FUCK UP BRO! **

**JK! But seriously, if you haven't go give it a read! City of Darkness is a very Alyssa Dixon central story with hints of other favorite thrown in the mix! I can't wait to finally share this story with you guys! Hope it proves a worry predecessor to my last FF. Well here we gooo...**

**As Always, TWD is not mine. Only my OC Alyssa is!**

* * *

_**Home**__. It's where your heart its. __**Or so they say.**__ What defines a home? Is it where you lay your head at night? Where your family is? Your friends? What if they are like family too? What if you have no family.__** And what if you have no heart?**__ Sometimes it's like mine is just not there any more. I have a hard time remembering what your face looks like.. what her voice sounds like. What his eyes looks like. I long to hear the sweet sound of her little laugh. Or just to hear a familiar voice say my name.__** I think I'm broken far beyond repair**__. It's not your fault, your the one who tried fixing me in the first place. You were the only one who had ever tried. But maybe I'm not meant to have a home. Maybe it's just how shit works. Or it's God's plan or some other bull shit that some fucker would make up. __**Not that this shit matters.**__ Because I'm not home no more._

**_And out here in the dark, death is what we call home._**

**Maybe that's why I can't hear you.**

_Alyssa?.._

_Alyssa.. where are you? _

_Are you there? I'm scared Lyss..._

_Alyssa...! _

In the darkness voice's yelled out the name that meant nothing to her. Different voices, some familiar, some from a memory long forgotten. She couldn't tell where they were coming from, with every voice becoming faint and father away. It was like they were moving away from her, and in an attempt to find something real she yelled for them. Silent yells that she could only hear in her head. It felt like a fire was being lit beneath her, her eyes burned as they opened looking for something safe to calm her mind. In a blurry haze she looked around, looking for the voices who called that name. A name she had heard before but didn't remember. Her cries for help sounded like inaudible noises. As fear took over her body, making it hard for her to move. A shadow hovered over her, sweet voices speaking softly.

"Shush now. Easy does it."

She couldn't see a face, the darkness made it impossible. Gasping for air her vision became a blur until once again all she could see was total darkness. Sweet voice's putting her back to sleep. If this was death, at least she couldn't feel it. At least this way; home was unnecessary.

* * *

_**"I want you to know what loneliness feel's like. What it sounds like." **__The piercing echo of bullets being fired roared over the overbearing pounding of the storm outside. Two bodies fell to the floor, blood overflowing onto the wooden floor. Dark eyes shot up, the barrel of death staring her down. Her heart dropped, thunder and lightning dancing around outside. She was to die alone, just like everyone else. Her body paralyzed, it was like her feet betrayed her.__** "I want you to know what death does to you. How it ruins you. Especially when it's not your own."**_

_**"No... Sebastian!**_

_**Don't you hurt them!"**_

_**NO! **_

_**I WON'T LET YOU!**_

* * *

"NO!" She jumped out of her sleep in a panic. Sweat dripping down a pale face, and tired look to her deep brown eyes. Guess this isn't death after all. The darkness had left her alone for a moment. The moon beams filling the small bed room with lot's of light. It wasn't a bad room, it was nice figuring no one had lived here for a long time. It was almost too nice... nothing like what she had seen in her travels before.

_ Where am I? _

Weary eyes looked around for around the lifeless room, confused for the moment. She had never seen this place before. Did she fall asleep and forget? Her memories felt like such a blur. She tried to get up from the bed and look around but her bones felt like they would break if she moved.

I don't know this place.. I didn't bring myself here.. which means...

The eerie creaking of the bed room door startled her, making her want to reach for her crossbow but it was no where in site. In a moment of terror, she coward back into the bed, fearing nothing but the worse. Then as the door moved slowly open a figure squeezed through the door way, closing it carefully behind them. Threw the shadows she couldn't see a face, only a dark tall silhouette.

"W-who..." She could barely get a word out, heavily breathing in and out as if she just ran a race.

As the figure moved closer to her she could make out the face. A tall male she had never seen before, tan skin with long jet black dreads. The man rushed to her bed side like if he had knew the girl his whole life, placing the back side of his hand to her forehead. "Hey now.. easy there.." His unfamiliar touch made her jerk away, but still he smiled. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

"W-what.. happen..?" She stuttered through short quick breaths. Trying to remain calm.

"The flu I think.. at first I thought you were bit. I check you but I still wasn't sure, but after a few days I figured it had to be just your everyday cold or flu." He reached down to the floor besides the bed into a bucket she hadn't realized was there. Inside was a wet cloth, which he picked up and rang out. Gently he brushed away her bangs, putting it against her forehead. "Had I not saw you, those dead fucks woulda got you for sure."

She listen to what he had to say, carefully trying to process everything he had to say. What stuck out of all of It was one word she definitely did not want to hear. "Wait.. D-did you say days?" She leaned closer into the cloth, enjoying the cool feeling it sent through her mind. "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks? If I've counted right.." His head turned to the wall across from them, in chalk tally marks where kept to count the days and above them read the words:

**Still breathing.**

_That's right. I am still breathing, aren't I?_

* * *

A few hours had passed. It had been good while since she had moved her own body, so the stranger had helped her get up, letting her stretch. After cleaning up and finally using the bathroom she found him in the living room. The windows were barred up, planks of wood and nails the only think protecting the glass. He was sitting at the couch, in front of him a gun was taken apart and he was cleaning it's barrel with a rag. To his side, her bag sat against the couch. Her crossbow on the seat it leaned against. With a blanket wrapped around her she joined him in the little sitting area, sitting on the love seat across from where he was. She didn't speak until he finally looked up at him, nothing wanting to disturb him. Yet when she looked up she could tell he had been waiting for her. "You've taken care of me for two weeks... why?"

He stared at her for a moment, his hands still cleaning out the inside of the barrel as his eyes kept its target. They stared at each other, a shitty time for an awkward silence in her opinion. There was so many questions she had for him, and keeping quiet had only made her suspicious of him. After a few moments he sighed, putting his things down on the table in front of him. "I had found you a couple weeks earlier, before you were sick. I ran out of gas of course. When I saw your car, and I had plan on taking yours from you.. but.."

"But?" Alyssa tilted her head, his story getting more interesting by the minute.

"I'm no idiot, I watched you for a good days. Trying to see who's bad side I was about to get on, and whether they would kill me before..." It was obvious what he meant. Life was a game of chance, wasn't it? She let him continue, nodding for him to go on. "Anyway, I saw you leave your car behind one day, guessing you went hunting. When I went to take your gas, I heard a noise in the forest. I got curious and went to check it out." He sat more forward, his hands clasping together as his elbows rested on his knees. "You had passed out right in front of a biter, and believe it or not. I was a good person once."

His story was understandable. Had she been not such a skilled hunter she would have done the same to others as he had tried with her. They lived in a world where trusting no one was the name of the game, and survival of the fittest kept you alive. Because when you were alone you were all you could trust, and she knew that well. "Weren't we all." They sat and silence for a few moments, the slight presence of tension lingering in the room with them. There was a thousand ways this could end up, being alone with this strange man. A million ways this could end up bad for her. Still, she wanted to believe that maybe for once the worst outcome wasn't the only one. "Thank you, I mean it."

"No problem." He smiled and she could almost see the relief in his eyes. Today was their lucky day, and maybe she had found someone she could consider trusting. "You can call me Boston." She smiled back at him. Boston, huh, smart move. She knew that wasn't his real name, and not trusting her was understandable on his half. "You know, I've been calling you 'S' this whole time but I'm sure you gotta a name nicer than Boston."

_'__**S**__'? 'S'... why would he call me.._.

Her eyes lingered down to where he was looking at. An exposed wrist that revealed an ugly old scar. Some nights she wished she could carve it off, but that would make it look worse. She was quick to pull her sleeve down, wanting nothing more to forget that it was there. "T'at sure as hell ain't my name. " It had came out a bit colder than intended, but still she wasn't worried about hurting a strangers feelings. Clearing her voice she calmed down, trying to make herself relax. "But since you saved my life... m'Alyssa. Alyssa Dixon."

"Alyssa... I like that better." The way he said her name was like fulfilling a wish she had too long desired. It had been too long time since she had heard a friendly voice say her name. Let alone speak to another living person. Her eye's kept track of Boston getting up from where he was sitting, following his every movement. "I bet your hungry, stay here I'll be right back." Leaving his things he left the room, finally letting Alyssa be alone for a moment.

Once he was gone Alyssa lifted herself out of chair, growling at the pain she felt as she moved. She stretched her back, listening to the cracking sounds it made as she twist and turned. _Had it really been two weeks?_ She made her way to the window, lifting up the curtains slowly to look outside. As she moved it blinding beams of light blasted between the cracks and peep holes the wooden plans and created, blinding her enough to make her hand shoot up to her face to block its powerful light. When the light settled she could see trees and tall buildings. As well as a skyline she knew all too well.

At it's beautiful and iconic sight tears fell to her eyes. It had many long years since Alyssa had seen such a sight, a picture in her mind that couldn't compare to the real thing. There was truly no place like it. She chuckled to her self a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm home." As she watched the lonely skyline, Alyssa could door behind her creak open. Listening to the footsteps behind her as they moved closer. "S'still the greatest sight I've ever seen."

"Ya from here, Dixon?" Boston asked her, tapping her side with an energy bar.

Alyssa grabbed the bar from his hand, feeling their fingers touch as she took the bar away from him. "Yup. Born n'raised.. s'been too long since I've been 'ere." Slowly she opened the wrapping of the bar, taking a rather large bite out of it. "How did ya know I was headin' this way?"

"I didn't." Boston replied, his arms crossed over his chest. "This was why I needed the gas, to get here. We were so close, I wasn't giving up. "

"What for ya 'ere?" Alyssa asked finishing off the energy bar. "Most folks stay clear of big cities, so why don' you?"

Boston pointed to something in the distance. As she leaned closer to the window, Alyssa squinted her eyes trying to get a better look of what he was trying to show her. The view in front of them looked mighty familiar to Alyssa. It was New York City, no doubt about it, but something about this picture just wasn't perfect. For a moment she thought maybe he was just fucking with her, and there was really nothing there.

"Ain't nothin' there..." Alyssa's head shot back, a lost look to her face, but Boston said nothing. He only nodded his head back at the window, so Alyssa looked back again. She looked and looked trying to figure out what he was trying to prove by making her stare out into a empty view. Yet as the minutes went by and Alyssa tried to picture what the city had once looked like before, what Boston was trying to point out had become more and more obvious.

There was _nothing_ there... that was the point.

"The GWB..."

"Gone, since about four months or so after the infection took over. Once the Government crashed they just.. blew 'em up. They say there's someone living in there, and that they are the ones who took them out." Boston sighed, crossing his arms in front of him. "Bout six months back I heard from some guy back in Canada that New York was safe... that being said the same asshole tried to shoot me..."

Alyssa scoffed, "This place ain't no holy land, if t'at 's what yer after."

"But you know the lack of bridges look promising." When Alyssa looked up she could see Boston staring her way. He smiled, moving one of his hands to ruffle his dreads. "What do you say, Dixon, ready to get back in the field? We may of not stared off on good terms but hey, what do you got to lose?"

Alyssa glared at him for a moment. _This guy is really fucking serious?_ Sure he saved her life, but Boston was nuts. There was nothing left in New York. The city looked just as dead as all the other cities she had past. Still there was something about him that seemed promising. He had, in a way, got her even closer to watch she was searching for. And even though what she was searching for probably just a pipe dream, it would be nice to not be alone anymore. After all he was the reason she was still breathing in the first place. Besides just like he had said, what did she have to lose?

She chuckled, this was gonna be ridiculous amongst so many other things. As she glance up at Boston she kept on her best poker face just to see his most honest reaction. "Ya know had I not gotten sick, I woulda killed ya fer takin' my gas."

Boston smiled dropped, keeping a consistent silence between them. There was something about him she wanted to trust, but his story was something Alyssa must read a day at time. After all, they had only met today and he was just about ready to leave her to die. What kept her curiosity was that he didn't, even with the golden opportunity right there, and that made her want to trust him. Then after what felt like an hour of agonizing silence Boston finally smiled again, keeping his smile as he walked away from the window. "I know."


End file.
